The Princess And Me
by Iriome chan
Summary: Eso definitivamente debía ser una broma. ¿Eso era una princesa?. Valla rompe ilusiones.¿Y los zapatos de tacón?. Oh si, ella lleva botas de combate negras.-Camina, solo estorbas-. ¿Y los modales?. Claro, los mando por el caño./Sasuke quería llorar, retorcerse de rabia, pero a cambio solo suspiro derrotado mientras caía en su asiento/Siéntate sakura/Vete al diablo/gracias cariño.-
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es totalmente mía.

**Es un sasusaku C:**

**プリンセスと私**

**(****Purinsesu to watashi****)**

**The Princess And Me**

**Prologo**

* * *

Eso definitivamente debía ser una broma. ¿Eso era una princesa?. **_Valla rompe ilusiones._**

El chico miro despectivamente. ¿Donde quedaba el cabello largo hasta las caderas?. **_Lo tenia rosa y hasta el inicio del cuello._**

¿Donde quedaban las faldas largas y el uniforme decente?. **_La tenia hasta medio muslo, el suéter solo abrochado de un botón y calcetas largas._**

¿Y los zapatos de tacón?. **_Oh si, ella lleva botas de combate negras._**

¿Y las joyas?. **_Ah valla solo trae una pulsera de cuero gastada._**

¿Una paleta en la boca?. **_Valla que si. Ella las ama._**

-Camina, solo estorbas. _**¿Y los modales?. Claro, los mando por el caño.**_

Al llegar a la escuela dejo a muchos chicos con la boca abierta**. _¿Su respuesta?. Mostró el dedo corazón y siguió su camino._**

-¿Esperas algo holgazán?- ¿Donde estaba su educación?.**_ Oh si, estaba hecha mierda._**

¿Donde estaba la princesa?. Oh si, la tenia en frente. Pareciendo una desalineada._** Una malcriada hasta la corona. Por cierto perdida.**_

Inicio de clases, ojala no abra la boca. **_Lastima el maestro lo ordeno. Húndete en tu lugar lleno de vergüenza._**

Soy Sakura Haruno, la próxima reina de este lugar, el es mi prometido, Uchiha-dijo sonriendo con sorna.

Ojala alguien le cerrara la boca. **_mala suerte, que cínica, lanzo la mochila directo a tu cara._**

Compórtate-gruño sasuke molesto tirando la mochila al suelo.

Jódete-soltó riendo mientras se marchaba comiendo una paleta mas.

Dime que esa cosa no es '**su alteza'**-dijo una chica con terror.

Señoras y señores-soltó sasuke-la hermosa princesa-termino para salir de ahí.

La boca de todos estaba desencajada, no cabían en tal realidad, pronto escucharon gritos, ah, ojala alguien la abofeteara.

Has terminado ya?-cuestiono sakura bostezando fingidamente.

Maldita!-grito una chica intentando abofetearla.

Sasuke sostuvo la mano de la chica y sakura sonrió burlona para después abrazarlo.

Muérete-le dijo a la chica sin emitir sonido, solo moviendo los labios.

¡Te llamas princesa?, mírate!, solo eres una tonta pelirosa teñida, con cara de muñeca, grosera y altanera!-grito la chica.

No soy teñía, que gran ofensa a mi madre la reina, no soy tonta como tu pelirroja hueca, cara de muñeca jaja eso si que tengo gracias por el cumplido, lo de grosera, mm ala que me va bien y altanera, veamos...rodara tu cabeza si así lo quiero, andas?-sentencio sakura marchándose.

¿Sasuke?-cuestiono un chico rubio.

Mi dulce e hermosa futura esposa, la princesa!-soltó con sarcasmo.

Es guapa, si-admitieron los chicos.

Gracias por el cumplido-dijo sakura sin detener su andar para después reír.

_**Sasuke quería llorar, retorcerse de rabia, pero a cambio solo suspiro derrotado mientras caía en su asiento.**_

Suerte-soltó un castaño tocando su hombro...

**La princesa y yo-soltó gruñendo.**

* * *

Hola, espero acepten esta nueva historia, y no se preocupen The Only Exception, terminara siendo totalmente publicada como eh dicho anteriormente es una historia ya publicada en , esta nueva historia no.


	2. Chapter 2: Caracter

Disclamer: los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es totalmente mía.

**Es un sasusaku C:**

**プリンセスと私**

**(Purinsesu to watashi)**

**The Princess And Me**

**Capitulo I**

* * *

-Camine derecha su alteza-soltó una mujer de buen vestir.

-Así camino, ¿no le agrada?-cuestiono Sakura con burla.

-no debería burlarse, que dirán de usted-soltó la mujer disgustada.

-oh!, cuanta tragedia!-dijo dramáticamente para después rolar los ojos.

-bien, ahora por favor siéntese-pidió la mujer amablemente.

-no!-reto mientras botaba lejos un par de libros.

-sakura siéntate-pidió sasuke.

-vete al diablo-soltó sakura molesta.

-gracias cariño-soltó sasuke con ironía.

-es un placer-soltó para después salir de ahí haciendo una reverencia a forma de burla.

-Lo lamento, si me disculpa-hablo sasuke levantándose.

-Yo lamento que tenga que casarse con ella-soltó la mujer.

Sasuke rió, camino por todo el palacio, pronto escucho los gritos de sakura y un par de cosas ser tiradas.

-Quitármelo ahora!-grito sakura trozando el hermoso vestido.

-Valla, así pareces mujer-soltó sasuke con sorna.

-Jódete!-grito sakura cerrándole la puerta.

-Un día va a matarme-soltó el rey mirando la puerta.

-Jiraiya-sama-saludo sasuke amablemente.

-Lamento esto sasuke, obligarte a tratar con mi rebelde hija...-

-'_maldito viejo mentiroso'_-pensó sasuke molesto-es bella si, pero cuando abre la boca se va el encanto-soltó dejando al rey con la boca abierta.

Un par de horas después sakura miraba aburridamente sus tareas, sonrió maliciosa y salio del palacio sin avisar.

-Na-ru-to-kun-soltó al oído de este riendo.

-Sakura-san, no debería andar sola en la calle-soltó naruto lleno de sorpresa.

-Cuéntame de sasuke-soltó ignorando lo anterior.

-Es un buen tipo-dijo el con simpleza.

Sakura frunció el ceño no era lo que esperaba rolo los ojos y despectivamente hablo.

-Una mierda con eso!, vamos naruto, seguro que hay un secretillo por allí-dijo molesta.

-Oh, ya comprendo, quiere fastidiarle-soltó naruto.

-Tonterías-dijo riendo-daría mi vida por el, el es tan...tan

-¿Atento?, ¿Romántico?-cuestiono naruto

-Es tan idiota y creído, podría lanzare al rió sin remordimiento alguno. Haria un favor al mundo-dijo riendo altanera.

-Yo podría dispararte en la cabeza-soltó sasuke dando un empujón a su cabeza.

-Auch! Cuidado, mi cabeza vale centenares de dolares-dijo mostrando le el dedo medio.

-Anda, todos están hechos un lió en el palacio, volvemos-soltó sasuke tomándola del brazo.

-Bay, bay Naruto-soltó riendo.

-¿Acaso quieres perder la corona?-cuestiono sasuke despectivo.

-Ya la eh perdido...-susurro sakura desconcertandolo-anda si me atrapas volveré al palacio!-grito para correr.

-¡Princesa!-grito uno de los señores feudales que pasaba justo al lado.

-Carajo! Olvida la carrera Sasuke! Corre!-soltó ella corriendo entre los puestos de comida.

Sasuke no se lo creía, oh no el no iba a correr, al menos eso pensó antes de ir a la par de ella y atrás de esta toda la policía que vigila el palacio.

-¿Cual es tu maldito plan?!-cuestiono sasuke.

-Ya maldices! Es tan mono-soltó ella riendo burlona mente.

-Tks detente ahora-grito mas al parecer sakura por primera vez se había detenido.

-Salta-ordeno sakura señalando el rió.

-Estas loca-soltó sasuke.

-Es esto o ellos-grito empujándolo.

Cuando los policías la sentían aun roce de sus dedos, sakura salto al rió con una sonrisa burlona, los policías miraron aterrorizados.

-Pareces un perro mojado-grito riendo sakura por sobre del ruido del agua.

-Un simple perdón basta-soltó molesto sasuke.

-Es ino-murmuro señalando a una joven-INO!?, HEY INO!.

-¿SAKURA?!-grito la chica de orbes azules.

-Nadaremos hacia ella-soltó dando palmaditas en la cabeza a sasuke para después alejarse.

-Anda, pero si la realeza también se moja-dijo ino abrazando a sakura.

-Eh entrado al cole-soltó mientras se quitaba el suéter.

-Madre mía!, dime que te has portado bien-dijo la chica sonriente.

-Si a portarse bien te refieres a mostrar el dedo corazón a medio mundo, decir majaderías, caminar como puta, y pelear con chicas si que se ah portado bien-sentencio sasuke.

-Sakura-reprocho ino.

-Sasuke-gruño ella lanzando le su suéter.

-Vas a perder la corona cariño, ya basta de tonterías pórtate bien, no puedes seguir así-dijo ino acariciando su cabello.

-Con una mierda-gruño sakura alejándose de ella.

Después de un par de horas caminaban directo al palacio, en silencio, pronto sakura rio.

-Van a jodernos-soltó entre risas.

-Castigarnos princesa-soltó el rolando los ojos.

-Da lo mismo, a puesto a que serán dos días vigilados-soltó ella subiendo escaleras mas se detuvo.

-Anda sube-animo sasuke.

Sakura solo estiro una mano y sonrió, sasuke la tomo y ambos subieron encontrándose al final con sus padres.

-¡Sasuke!, se supone que debes cuidarla!, no ayudarla a escapar!-reprocho una hermosa mujer pelinegra.

-Yo le eh obligado-soltó sakura.

-Es una deshonra sakura-soltó una ojimiel con cabello rosa.

-¿Has terminado ya madre?—cuestiono sakura sonriendo altanera.

-Pero mírense están empapados, que ha pasado—cuestiono el rey con preocupación.

-Caímos al rió—soltó sakura.

-Me ha empujado al rió—soltó Sasuke.

-Sera mejor que mañana tengas un mejor comportamiento sakura—soltó su padre sonriendo cariñosa-mente.

Al día siguiente sakura caminaba decentemente o eso parecía hasta que comenzó a bajar las escaleras de dos en dos, los guardias intentaban no mostrarse nerviosos ante tal acto más uno de ellos no lo soporto.

-Su alteza, podría caerse—soltó nervioso.

Sakura detuvo su andar, tomo una postura más correcta y su cara era totalmente seria, sus puños apretados fuertemente y después una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Atrápame—grito dejándose caer.

Después de dos segundos donde el guardia había dejado su posición sakura sonreía divertida, su risa burlona lo demostró, estaba en los brazos del guardia pronto se levantó y acomodo su uniforme salió a paso despreocupado y todos soltaron el aire contenido.

-Va a darnos un infarto—soltó uno y los demás solo asintieron.

Sasuke caminaba con paso tranquilo, disfrutaría su tiempo libre sin ella o al menos eso pensó hasta que la vio entrar comiendo otra de esas asquerosas paletas, intento apresurar el paso mas ella le detuvo con su grito.

-Alto ahí jodido Uchiha!—grito colérica—si das un paso más te arrepentirás.

-¿Qué ah pasado con los modales?—cuestiono nuevamente molesto pero con respeto.

-No e-xis-ten—soltó ella riendo.

-Deja de apuntarme con esa cosa—soltó Sasuke señalando la paleta.

-Son buenas deberías comer una, quizás se quite lo amargado—soltó caminando hasta donde el.

-Por favor princesa, solo un día debería comportarse—soltó Sasuke caminando con ella.

-No me trates de usted—soltó gruñendo molesta—me hace sentir estúpidamente vieja.

Sasuke suspiro, ese día seria uno bastante largo, cansado, estresado y fastidioso día mas al lado de ella, lo peor darse cuenta que el, prácticamente era todo un chico sumiso con ella, dios quería morir….

-Sa-su-ke-kun—llamo ella deletreando su nombre.

-¿Qué pasa?—cuestiono tranquilo.

-Quiero ser cantante, si eso—soltó mirándolo con ojos brillantes.

-Eres una princesa sakura, no una niña pequeña con sueños que no se cumplen, además, ser cantante, vamos todos se darían cuenta de quién eres—sentencio sonriendo triunfante.

-No si estoy disfrazada—soltó desafiándolo con la mirada.

-No—dijo sin más.

-Te lo ordeno—soltó riendo, oh si, no tenía salida su hermoso prometido.

Sasuke rechino los dientes y solo pudo asentir, todos miraron impresionados, nadie nunca jamás en su vida, pensó el ver a Sasuke Uchiha ser sumiso con alguien, pronto sakura abandono la sala riendo mientras sacaba el celular, naruto se acercó a paso lento a Sasuke, el pobre parecía estar en un profundo agujero negro.

-Estoy muerto—soltó Sasuke suspirando.

-Será divertido dattebayo—soltó naruto sonriendo zorrunamente.

-Lo sabias—gruño Sasuke seguro.

-Será divertido teme—soltó naruto desapareciendo.

Una chica de cabellos castaños se acercó a Sasuke, este solo la miro, ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, Sasuke sonrió y la siguió….

* * *

**Espero les guste este capitulo y muchísimas gracias a las los, que comentaron, ahora no puedo responder todos los comentarios pero aun así prometo que para el siguiente capitulo responderé estos y los demás comentarios que dejen n.n'**


	3. Chapter 3: ¿Dolor?

**Capitulo II**

* * *

**lizbet-linux:** jaja lo acepto, sakura es emberrinchada y caprichosa, pero, supongo que quise que fuese así por que en todos los fics es muy dulce, siempre hay que probar algo diferente! gracias por comentar espero te encante este cap.

**Faby Hola:** pues por que es así se vera en un par de capítulos mas, pero no desesperes esta vez no tardare tanto en actualizar, muchísimas gracias por leer la historia y comentar.

**Humpty Dumpty Dhu: **jajaja creo que tienes razón es un poco hanna montana, pero no tanto xD, perdona la tardanza, espero te guste la conti y gracias por comentar!

**Strikis:** jeje aquí la continuación lamento la demora C:

**Sasu Love For Ever:** gracias por desearme suerte!, enserio y también por lo de decir que esta genial, espero te siga gustando la historia :D

**Tsuki-Chan-Uchiha:** oh tenias razón, en este hay mas redacción!, ajaja y aquí es este cap tu adorado y mi adorado Itachi-kun.

**Shanami Haruno:** Hola!, ya hace dos semanas creo..termine TEO, espero que te haya agradado el final de esa historia, y esta seguirá adelante, no eh tenido mucho tiempo pero como ya estoy en vacaciones aprovechare aun mas!

**Guest:** hola, lamento si para ti no es divertido mi fic, creo que la actitud de sakura va perfecta en esta historia, como veras, a veces criticamos un libro por su portada, aun así te agradezco muchísimo tu comentario! y no te preocupes sasuke nunca engañaría a sakura...al menos en mi fic ;)

**Rachel:** Oh dios chica! enserio gracias por tus comentarios siempre me sacan una sonrisa aun mas de la que ya pongo al leer todos los reviews, jaja tienes razon sasuke esta algo sumiso y dominado pero no por mucho!, tienes razon ella oculta muchas cosas, lo de la corona se vera en dos capitulos mas, enserio muchisimas gracias siempre estas comentando mis historias y me alegra muchisimo que te gusten!

_SIN MAS A LEER, QUE DISFRUTEN ESTE CAP! (actualizare cada dos semanas o antes si me es posible!)_

* * *

Disclamer: los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es totalmente mía.

**Es un sasusaku C:**

**プリンセスと私**

**(Purinsesu to watashi)**

**The Princess And Me**

**Capitulo II**

* * *

_La paleta de sakura cayó en el suelo estrellándose apretó los puños y por primera vez se quedo sin palabras, el mundo definitivamente era una mierda con ella…mas bien, ¿por que ella era una mierda con sasuke?, asi sin mas le vio seguir a esa chica._

* * *

Cuando Sasuke regreso al salón fue como si nunca hubiese salido, le extraño ver a sakura platicando con chicas de otro salón mas no se molesto en ir y preguntar, suficiente tenia con ese jueguito de ser artista junto a la caprichosa y rebelde princesa.

-Tal parece que te ah tocado el mismo diablo—soltó un peli castaño con ojos plata.

-Un diablo muy sexy—asintió un chico de ojos morados.

Sasuke gruño en señal de molestia.

-Cierra la boca Suigetsu—escruto de mala manera.

-Vamos Sasuke, ¿ahora eres sumiso?—cuestiono Neji de forma altanera.

-Idiota—soltó mirando a sakura reírse.

-Cinco dólares a que me besa—soltó Suigetsu.

-Cinco a que te da una bofetada—soltó Neji.

-Cinco dólares, te dará una bofetada y te dirá de que moriras—solto Sasuke.

-Hecho—aceptaron ambos chicos.

Después de que Sasuke llamara a sakura, esta camino mientras metía otra paleta a su boca, Suigetsu sonrió pensando en que ganaría, justo cuando sakura saco la paleta de su boca para hablar Suigetsu intento besarla…

-¡¿Qué coño?!—grito empujándolo.

Las miradas de todos en el salón se dirigieron a ellos, Neji estaba perplejo, sakura camino y enredo su paleta en el cabello de Suigetsu, le soltó una bofetada y después le mostro el dedo medio.

Sasuke les hizo una seña y ambos le dieron el dinero que habían perdido, Suigetsu intentaba sacar el dulce mas solo lo enredo mas, sakura gruño al mirar como Sasuke se guardaba el dinero.

-Gracias princesa—soltó divertido.

-¿Iras al concierto sa-su-ke-kun?-cuestiono sakura mientras se sentaba en el pupitre de sasuke.

-Ya, buena suerte-soltó Sasuke poniendo su sueter en las piernas de sakura.

-¡Que considerado!-solto ella sonriendo-como decia!, ellos nos ayudaran en nuestro sueño.

-Tu sueño-soltó Sasuke.

-Nuestro-gruño sakura.

Las miradas de ambos no se apartaban el uno del otro, la tencion era palpable, la puerta se abrio y un hombre de traje y gafas negras entro, sin mas sasuke aparto la mirada.

-¡Gane!-grito sakura mas su alegria se esfumo cuando una mano se poso en su cabeza.

-Sakura-espeto aquella voz gruesa.

-Sasuke!-grito sakura lanzándose a el, quedando en sus brazos.

Sasuke fruncio el ceño y una vena de irritabilidad aparecio en su frente, pronto solto a sakura dejandola caer al suelo sin mas.

-Auch! Idiota-solto sakura levantandose con dolor.

-El rey no esta contento y mucho menos tu madre-espeto aquel hombre, sakura sonrio.

-Itachi-kun, jamas lo han estado, asi que no es novedad, pero que estes aqui si-solto sakura poniendose al lado de sasuke.

-Vine a ver a mi tonto hermanito menor y a su despistada y rebelde prometida-solto itachi sonriendo.

-¡¿Tu hermano?!-grito Naruto.

-¿Quieres una paleta?-pregunto sakura a naruto.

-¿A qué viene a eso?-pregunto naruto confundido.

-A que te cierres la boca!-grito sakura para después mirar al profesor entrar.

-Kakashi-llamo Itachi.

-¿Conoce al profesor?-murmuro una pelimorada a sakura.

-No lo se-solto ella mirando con duda.

-Si vino, quiere decir que tu estas en problemas-solto sasuke.

-Hahahaha! Eres divertido, anda, anda ve y habla con el-solto sakura empujandolo hacia delante.

Sakura camino a pasos en silencio, abrio la puerta con cuidado y cuando puso un pie fuera se vio sujetada del sueter, gruño y miro a su captor, suspiro...aqui iba otra vez.

-Sai-solto sonriendo-a que me soltaras verdad?!.

-Tengo ordenes de no hacerlo-espeto sai sonriendo falsamente.

Sai empujo suavemente a sakura dentro nuevamente, cerro la puerta y se paro delante de ella, todos miraban confundidos por aquella sonrisa forzada en el, sakura murmuro maldiciones, una tras otra, pronto miro la ventana, estaban en el segundo piso pero intentar valía ¿no?.

-No lo pienses—soltó Sasuke cerrando la ventana.

-¿Qué quiere aquí?.¿Acaso ya olvido lo que hizo?—cuestiono sakura.

-¿Cuándo es el concierto?—cuestiono Sasuke.

-Hoy—soltó sakura sonriendo.

-Empujare a Sai y correremos fuera—soltó Sasuke tomando la mano de sakura.

Ambos caminaron tomados de la mano, cuando estuvieron frente a Sai Sasuke le empujo y abrió la puerta, pronto salieron corriendo mientras sakura reía y gritaba lo divertido que le resultaba esa faceta de él, sus celulares sonaron mas los apagaron y guardaron…se detuvieron una vez fue demasiado lejos de la escuela.

* * *

-Viste la cara de tu hermano?!—cuestiono sakura gritando.

-Apuesto a que esta en problemas—soltó Sasuke poniendo su puño al frente de sakura, ella estiro su puño y lo coloco en el de Sasuke.

-¡Somos un gran equipo!—grito sakura halándolo nuevamente.

-¿No es nada clásico verdad?—cuestiono Sasuke.

-Oh no"!. Me ves cara de abuela tonto?!—grito sakura apretando la mano de Sasuke hasta ponerla roja.

-Quizás—soltó Sasuke soltando su mano.

Sakura miro su mano mientras Sasuke pasaba al lado de ella, sintió las lagrimas agolparse en sus ojos, bajo la mano, mas cuando Sasuke iba a pasarla completamente estiro su mano y atrapo su muñeca.

-Idiota!—grito volteándolo para que la mirara.

-Sakura esto….—intento decir más se quedo callado cuando miro que ella no le veía.

-t-tu la soltaste—susurro sakura mirando a Sasuke a los ojos.

-Lo lamento—murmuro Sasuke para después abrazarla.

* * *

Itachi miraba en todas las direcciones posibles para encontrarlos mas no hubo rastro alguno, todos habían murmurado cosas acerca de "lo genial que era la parejita escapando", una vez se hubo rendido volvió al palacio.

-Lo lamento Tsunade-san, no los eh encontrado—espeto mirando a la mujer.

-¡Ah, son tan jóvenes, ese concierto les emociono mucho!—soltó Jiraiya mientas pasaba al lado de ellos.

* * *

Los ojos se le descolocaron a Tsunade y a Itachi, mientras el solo sonreía, por otra parte sakura y Sasuke ya estaban sentados en la primer fila de asientos esperando por que empezara el concierto, miraron a un lado aun no llegaba naruto…

-Es muy tonto—espeto sakura.

-Un dobe desde que tengo memoria—soltó Sasuke.

El cantante es genial Dattebayo! Tiene un kanji tatuado en la frente y significa amor, además su cabello rojo es totalmente fuera de este mundo deberás!—grito naruto sentándose.

-¿Los has visto?—chillo sakura.

-Me perdí y el chico amablemente me guio—soltó sin más sonriendo.

-¡Te gusta!—grito sakura riendo.

-Estas demente—chillo naruto rojo de ira.

-Hasta te sonrojas que mono!—soltó sakura riendo aun mas.

-Deja de ser molesta—soltó Sasuke.

-Deja de ser sumiso cariño—soltó sakura sonriendo.

_-"vete al diablo"—pensó Sasuke molesto._

Cuando las luces se apagaron solo estaba siendo iluminado el escenario, sakura dejo de mirar a Sasuke cuando escucho pasos, sintió que podría morir ahí mismo, aquellos orbes aguamarina eran tan hermosos…Sasuke noto el cambio de sakura y miro hacia el escenario, bufo por lo bajo, quizás, era hora de hacer la vida de la princesa**_…._****_"_****_mas interesante"…._**

* * *

**_Gracias por leer 3_**


End file.
